It's Easier To Run
by Black Rayne
Summary: An ancient prophesy is fulfilled and the strongest of all slayers is transported to Rivendell to take part in the quest for the ring. But she is the strongest for a reason. Her mother, a slayer, mated with a vampire and she was the result.
1. The Summoning

Hiya everyone... Sorry I've been gone for so long. Family issues and then school and... Well you get the picture. Anyways I'm here to bring you another story that I just got inspiration for.

Summary: An ancient prophesy is fulfilled and the strongest of all slayers is transported to Rivendell to take part in the quest for the ring. But she is the strongest for a reason. Her mother, a slayer, mated with a vampire and she was the result.

P.S: May possibly be a Legomance... Not entirely sure yet but we'll see where it goes. If you want a legomance then just review 

Chapter One: The Summoning

"The Council will be held in several day's. But I can't help the feeling that what we contain is not enough..." Elrond said as he paced his office, speaking to his old friend's Gandalf the Grey and Glorfindel the Balrog slayer.

"Perhaps we can send out a plea for all those willing to aide us" Glorfindel responded.

Gandalf looked into space a said "No. It cannot be done. We have already gathered the best...or have we?"

"What do you mean Gandalf?" Elrond asked looking to him curiously.

Gandalf stood and crossed to look into the beautiful lands that were Rivendell, so rich with the colors of the fall. "What I mean to say is that if we were able to get more aid we could."

"Gandalf stop speaking in riddles and tell us what you mean" Glorfindel said starring at the wizard sharply.

"We could summon help. For the person whom we seek to call for is not from this world." Gandalf answered.

"Can you accomplish this?" Elrond said slowly.

Gandalf looked back to the haven of Rivendell and thought for what seemed like hours but in fact was only seconds. "...Yes. I can do it" he finally said with a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to the two elves. "But there are some people we need."

Kyra ran past the headstones in the graveyard chasing after a particularly fast vampire. Her long blond hair was flopping around in a now loose bun and her blue eyes were narrowed in anger. She hopped the headstones as the vampire finally began slowing down.

Suddenly he suddenly turned and ran past her.

"Shit!" she yelled as she slid across the grass. "That's it! This is the fifth time he's done that!" She scrambled up and tore off after him again. She ducked down behind a large monument of an angel as the vamp turned around and looked behind him.

The vamp obviously thought he'd lost her so he stopped running and walking into an ivy covered crypt.

Kyra stood silently, smiled and tilted her head. "Thanks for walking me home sir..." she whispered and she began making her way to the crypt.

Everyone was assembled in the magnificent hall of Rivendell. Elrond, his two sons Elladan and Elrohir and his daughter Arwen, the elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood and the prince Legolas, the men of Gondor and the steward's son Boromir, Strider the Ranger, the Dwarves including Gimli son of Gloin and the five hobbit's Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin.

Gandalf spoke and his voice thundered throughout the Hall causing all those present to grow silent. "Now. We are all assembled here for a purpose. And that purpose is to summon a slayer from another world. He may become violent or angered so I will have to ask all of you to remain against the far walls to be on the safe side."

The members of the congregation responded by moving further back against the walls leaving a large open space in the center.

Gandalf stood at the head of the hall standing below Elrond and his family and began a chant.

(Some may sound like something out of Charmed but I just did this with the best rhyming words so sorry)

"Chosen one from the other side,

Leave from where you reside,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here,

Through the opening I create,

Come to us, answer fate."

Gandalf repeated this incantation three more times and a swirling entity began to appear in the air. The congregation gave a collective gasp as the swirling object turned into a large blue and white portal. What looked like lightning flashed periodically from inside the portal.

"Now all we can do is wait" Gandalf said solemnly.

Kyra swung open the heavy door to the crypt with ease sending it slamming against the wall.

The vampire looked up startled but before he could get off his seat Kyra had sent him flying across the room. Kyra's grin quickly faded when she could no longer see the vampire. Where he had landed there was a dark doorway.

"I'm pretty sure nothing was over there before but I need that vamp..." she whispered quietly to herself. Then taking a look back out the entrance to the crypt she turned back and walked through the pitch black doorway.

A/N: so what do you think? Please review me. I need feedback

The review button is right down there

You know you want to click it

Click it

Please


	2. The Hall Of Rivendell

Hiya again.....two updates in two days.....wow.....I'm good.....anyways here we go again  
  
**D.K. Blackwater:** I think I will make it a legomance.....I was going to in the first place but thanks for the feedback and trust me.....she's dangerous  
  
**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** You know what I could pull in some additional charries and make it work for someone else.....I think Elladan and/or Elrohir could use some companionship.....Haldir can have someone too  
  
**Lea:** well you were right.....the update did come soon and thanks for the constructive criticism  
  
P.S: You peps can be in the story just send me some character descriptions and stuff like that and I'll write you in.....That way everybody that is single can have someone.....see I can be nice when I try  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do **_NOT_** own anything but the characters I create.....that's it.....I have a total of ten cents saved so don't sue me.....and just to tell you I don't like writing these.....this might be the only one.....so there.....I admitted that I don't own anything so ha!  
  
**Summary:** An ancient prophesy is fulfilled and the strongest of all slayers is transported to Rivendell to take part in the quest for the ring. But she is the strongest for a reason. Her mother, a slayer, mated with a vampire and she was the result.  
  
**Chapter Two: The Hall Of Rivendell**  
  
One could hear their own heartbeat in the Hall of Rivendell. The assembly patiently awaited the slayer, and though all of their heads they thought: 'what will he look like?' and 'violent? What need is there to be violent?' and 'how long will it take for him to get here?'  
  
These questions were about to be answered.  
  
All of a sudden the Hall was no longer silent. Muffled and echoed screams could be heard from beyond the blue portal. Suddenly in a blinding flash of white light a heavy body fell through the gateway and lay sprawled on the ground. It looked back toward the threshold eyes widened in fright, his right eyes growing steadily purple and scrambled away from it.  
  
Elrond leaned his head toward Gandalf and began, "Is that.....?"  
  
"That is **NOT** the Slayer" Gandalf replied quickly narrowing his eyes. He was thinking to himself why the portal had allowed this creature to come through and where the slayer was. His query was soon answered.  
  
Another echoing voice caught the attention of the crowd.  
  
"We can do this one of two ways....." started a dark figure walking though the portal. As the figure stepped though the assembly saw that it was a young girl with black leather pants, a black shirt and a black short sleeve leather jacket with two red wings on the back. Her mid back length blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at the creature as she held two fingers in the air.  
  
"The easy way....., or the fun way. Both end up with you being dead so it doesn't really matter" she said in a humored voice giving a wide grin.  
  
"I've been wanting to kill a slayer....." the creature started.  
  
A mumbled "easy way then" was heard before "Yeah well I don't want you to have a head, but we don't always get what we want."  
  
At her statement the creature stood up and lunged at her. Caught slightly off guard she stumbled back and landed hard on the stone floor with the being on top of her.  
  
Its face changed and it tilted its head as it brought its head down toward her neck. Her blue eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Oh no you don't you stupid vampire!" she put her feet on its chest and shoved the vampire off of her sending it sliding across the floor.  
  
Still on her back she rocked then flipped up onto her feet as the vampire shakily stood up. She faced him and cocked an eyebrow. "Come and get me big boy."  
  
The vampire now enraged ran toward her only to be met by a fast spinning leather boot to the side of his head. Then another then a final one and he flew back against the heavy wooden doors of the Hall. The vampire looked up afraid.  
  
"Fear is a good thing. It show's you're paying attention."  
  
The vampire tried to make a quick crawl to her right but she kicked him in the ribs sending him in yet another direction across the room. She walked toward him and he stood up. This time he started fighting back.  
  
He threw a punch at her head but she ducked it and gave him one of her own that connected squarely with his nose. He stepped back and began his own assault of kicks. Each one making her move back.  
  
Then he sent one kick right at her midsection but before it could connect she flipped back onto her hands send her firmly connected feet into his face and repeating the motion once more before turning and heading into a twist in midair and came solidly to the ground even for a blind landing (for those of you who don't know and want this in actual terms: back handspring, back handspring, Arabian - a blind landing, an illusion move in gymnastics)  
  
The vampire, still reeling from the double kick to the head could do nothing as she griped his shoulder hard causing several crunching bones and blood to start poring from where her fingers dug into his flesh.  
  
"Where's the Master?!" she growled.  
  
The vampire said nothing. The crowd could hear her suck in a heavy breath and see her shake her head then she dug her fingers deeper and a distinct snap could be heard.  
  
"Tell me where the Master is or you're gonna be singing soprano for the rest of your undead life."  
  
This time the vampire responded with "I'll never te....."  
  
The girl shook her head again and let out an aspirated sigh. "This is getting old. Mr. Vampire say hello to Mr. Pointy. Mr. Pointy say goodbye to Mr. Vampire." She said and took out a stake from inside her jacket and thrust it in and out of the vampire body.  
  
For a fleeting moment a skeleton could be seen before all that was left of the vampire was a pile of dust on the ground.  
  
The girl dusted her hands off while softly singing ".....another one bites the dust.....another one bites the dust.....and another one's gone another one's gone another one bites the dust."  
  
She walked over to her duffle bag that she had had slung over her shoulder but had dropped it by the Hall's doors.  
  
Then.....  
  
"Whoa. This is definitely **NOT** the crypt....."  
  
Elrond had been standing shocked at the display and finally snapped out of his trance to say "Slayer. I wel....."  
  
Then the girl began muttering "Funny. It doesn't look like a vampire. Not a Turok-Han. Possibly a minion of the First.....Oh well better stake it anyway" and with that she raised 'Mr. Pointy" and gripped it tightly and began coming toward Lord Elrond.  
  
"You cannot hurt him Slayer" Gandalf said taking a step toward her.  
  
"Was I talking to you? No. That's what I thought. And besides I can kick his ass....."  
  
Glorfindel stood angrily and practically growled "ROYAL!"  
  
"Oh excuse me..... '_Royal_' ass to the moon and back in about oh.....48.76 seconds" she said glaring at Glorfindel, Elrond and Gandalf in a 'do you really want to try that?' kind of way.  
  
Glorfindel was the first to break free of her deadly gaze. "Who are you?"  
  
When he asked her that question she smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder, took a deep breath and started to recite a mantra that seemed to be drilled into her head since she was a small child. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. With the strength of 10 men blah blah blah blah blah. But you can call me Kyra Summers the Vampire Slayer. Now if you'll be so kind as to tell me who the hell you are and where the hell I am."  
  
A stunned silence rang throughout the Hall and Kyra began tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Now would be a good time you know. I do have a curfew."  
  
"Kyra Summers welcome to The Hall of Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond. We are grateful for your presence."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Now get me bloody home or you'll end up like him. Or worse." She said a slightly British accent breaking through her carefully controlled American voice.  
  
'Dad would be proud of that one' she thought as she rolled her eyes at herself. (That is possible to do.....I've done it on many occasions)  
  
"You cannot go home until your task is complete. You came here to answer fate. You cannot leave until you've done so."  
  
Kyra looked at Gandalf in disbelief.  
  
"Mom's really gonna kill me this time."  
  
A/N: Well?.....Good?.....Bad?.....Yes/No?.....anyways review and remember what I said if you want to be in the story you have to send me a profile or your character.....Please do this.....I really need more characters. See you next chapter! 


	3. A Day in the Life of a Slayer

Hey..…I'm back…..sry for the long hiatus…school started again and I had to switch out of my AP English class…..and now im just reading the same stuff as last year….I'm in AP Us History as well which kinda wastes all my time because I have to write my own notes from my textbook and each chapter takes about 3 hrs to do…..I have done the impossible…..I have beaten Final Fantasy 8….. Ultimecia is ugly and surprisingly not that difficult to beat….. The ending is really sad though and sweet at the same time….. I cried so whatever…..so lets continue shall we?

Summary: An ancient prophesy is fulfilled and the strongest of all slayers is transported to Rivendell to take part in the quest for the ring. But she is the strongest for a reason. Her mother, a slayer, mated with a vampire and she was the result.

PS: just so that none of you are confused this is how the chapters are set up:

Kyra/fellowship 2 chapters

Other slayers 2 chapters

Ok…everyone clear on that?...good

Chapter Three: A Day in the Life of a Slayer

The door to Willow Rosenberg's office slammed open and the two slayers assigned to a very small township in Arkansas walked in. The taller one was wearing a red duster, black leather biker pants and a skin tight black t-shirt. On her head a black cowboy hat rested neatly on her short pin straight black hair. The other was wearing a black, white and electric blue biker jacket, a tight blue tank top and identical leather pants. Her shoulder length brown hair fell away from her face in angles.

"You rang?" she spoken in a heavy southern accent..

* * *

Dawn Summers, now a long time graduate from law school now sat behind her desk at her co-operated law firm Summers and Blake, and looked at the girl sitting in a chair in front of her. This girl was Dayle Blake, the only daughter of Chris Blake, her law partner. Dayle was a slayer and had been called when she was 15 making her a hardened 9 year veteran.

She had a way of using her appearance to her advantage during her slayer missions. She wore a skin tight white shirt with a New York Yankees symbol in blue on the front, light blue faded jeans and a set of dog tags around her neck. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in layered angels from her chin to half-way down her back. She truly embodied the word "innocent."

"So. I hear you need some help."

"If you're going to play around you can leave," Dawn said gesturing toward the door.

"Hey! Chill. I was just wondering where I can sign up," she said. Her smile now destroyed the innocent look she had been portraying.

* * *

Xander Harris cleared his throat impatiently as a young girl sat on a bean bag chair in front of him subconsciously floating several small objects: and eraser, pencil and a shiny blue pebble.

"Yes Mr. Harris?" she said looking up to him quickly her hazel eyes wide and her curly dirty blond hair bouncing in ringlets. This girl, Lisa Jonson, was a relatively new slayer. She was only 19 and still had not seen her first apocalypse unlike some others, Anna Barrey and Dakota Melbourne naming two, who had seen several over their lengthy careers.

"Just Xander. Anyway aside from the fact that you have had no real battle experience….."

"I have too! Just last night I…..oh wait no..…you did that…..OH! I killed two vampires three weeks ago!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did. Remember you were chasing them then one tripped over my foot like oww and then I staked both of them before they new what hit them!"

"Oh yeah…..that's beside the point. Because of your uncanny and I mean uncanny luck to get out of bad situations….."

"You mean like when that Krayyakk demon came after me and I somehow persuaded it to go a doctor and get its acne checked instead of attacking me?" she spoke mindfully putting her finger to her chin and narrowing her eyes in remembrance.

"YES! Exactly like that! Now can we please get back to the point?"

"Yes sir" She whispered meekly.

"Thank you. Now…..you're going on a mission."

"Where?"

"Don't know."

* * *

….Well that was crap…oh well I'll get over it…please review!

i would have put in the part with Faith, Robin and three other slayers but it just wasn't working in this chapter...so your gonna have to wait until later

and again... Please review! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

I am moving this story…If you want to continue reading it will be under the author name KiraDragonborn

Thanks for your cooperation!

I am editing this story so please bare with me. Tomorrow I'm officially a senior and this I actually plan to do good so I'm sorry

I have the next chapter ready but I was stuck by instant inspiration so I'm re-vamping (no pun intended) the fic. I'm really sorry to all the loyal readers but the new and improved story is gonna be better then the first, cause I have the help of three of my friends, one of which I have English and lunch with this year! Yay! And gov/eco…this year is gonna be fun but hell at the same time


	5. Another One

Ok… I know I keep doing this but if anyone is still out there that wants this story to continue contact me. I have changed my name again to Unlucky Day, my email should be in the profile cause it wont let me type it here.

Now, this story WILL continue, I promise. I've been going through some major re-writes and new ideas….and I need to watch the extended additions of all the movies again.

The going will be slow, cause I plan to devote myself to school this semester cause if I wanna be a teacher I gotta get my act together. As in I need to get a 3.7 or higher as my cumulative average. I'm a perfectionist, we know this.

So again, if you're still out there in cyberspace land and wanting to read this, then email me or PM me here on fanfiction. Thank you very much.

Also, the story might very well be under a new name...not entirely sure on that front yet.


End file.
